Beltane
by maydayp
Summary: Rosto has plans for beltane and Beka has a secret. disclamer: i don't own anything that was mention in Terrier. sorry for all those who liked it, this story has bee cancled, I will most likely not be writing in it again.
1. Beltane

Beltane

Rosto had been working at this for weeks, trying to talk _his _dog's partner into going along with him on his plan for Beltane. Beka had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but one night he had forgotten to back to his room and _that dog_, he silently cursed, had walked into her room without knocking finding them both stalk naked. Thankfully, he had not kicked of the blanket during the night and they were completely covered. That was about three months ago. He knew Beka was hiding something from him, and he would wait until she was ready to tell him to find out. That's why he had planned this, and only this morning had _that man_ given in, agreeing to be at carriage lane between an hour after dusk and three hours before midnight. Then he would whisk Beka away to the Beltane fires to jump the embers. After that he would treat her to the best meal she had ever eaten. Then who knows what would happen; he planned to ask her to marry him. He hadn't been able to get the courage the other times but he was done with being a thief, he wanted to settle down, of course he would never ask her to stop being a dog, that would be cruel. But he would be her protector and look after her wellbeing; he would make sure that she didn't over work and that if she did get sick that she didn't get too sick.

"Beka," Rosto said as he covered her eyes with a black cloth " we have plans for tonight"

That was the only warning he gave her before scooping her up into his arms and slipping into the ally, heading away from her partner

"Damn it Rosto," was her response "we can't do this, I have too work and, and..."

He broke her of with a kiss, on what he thought were the most beautiful lips made, holding her tighter. " I already arranged it with Aaron, we have all night, and I have it all planned out, my love."

"Oh," she blushed " Well then I guess its ok then. What are we doing first."

" Well I thought that we should head over to the fires and get the goddess's blessing. After that I figured that we could stand to have a nice meal on the roof of our building. After that well I decided that we should decided what to do together." He said with a huge grin.


	2. the mornings after last

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

(Any thing in Italics is a note from Beka's diary,)

* * *

"Rosto, Rosto," Beka shook him awake "I have something to tell you."

"Hmm," he said groggily "what is it love."

"I'm pregnant, four months, I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't think about how to tell you" She whispered " I'll understand if you no longer want to marry me"

"Awe, love, that just makes me want to marry you more." He murmured against her lips as he pulled her against himself gently rubbing his hand over her almost flat stomach, just as the door opened a crack.

"Beka, you awake?" a very female voice said

"Yes Mika I'm awake, I'll be down as soon as I can" Beka said, before turning her attention back to her lover "She's taking me to a midwife she knows. I went to Kora but she said that she wasn't qualified to look after my health during the pregnancy."

"I'll go with you darling, that is if you don't mind?" He asked

"Of course, I don't" she shone with happiness.

Noon, day after Rosto asked me to marry him

Dear diary (for once I decided to use a traditional greeting)

I finally told him, one down and about 6 more to go. I'm going over to my lord Provost's house today, I guess I can tell my siblings to day and then, just maybe I will tell my lord, and his wife. Oh, what can I tell them about the father, what will my lord say when he finds out that Rosto is the father. Rosto is reading over my shoulder now so I think I **might** kick him. My new healer said that my baby is doing very well, better then expected, but when she said that she had a weird glint in her eye I wonder what that was about...

9o'clock same day

My siblings took it all very well, my sisters looked down on my as they have since I became a dog, but that's no less then I expected; my brothers were thrilled and started to suggest names for my baby. My lord Provost look shocked but didn't ask me ho the father was. Could he know? My lady Teodorie was a lot less then thrilled. She asked me directly who the father was and I just put her of by saying "no one you would know" she looked furious, but luckily that was when my lord Provost showed up. Rosto was not here when I got back, but he was not far behind me.

"Good morning" were the simultaneous greetings that Beka and Rosto received when they left her room the next morning; both of the greeters wore funny grins making Beka look worried.

"What did you guys do?" she said with a slightly accusing tone.

"Just wait and see" "don't worry its a good surprise nothing to worry over" were the once again simultaneous responses

"I think we should do as they say Beka," Rosto confided "That's always been the best course of action with them."

" Come on, breakfast is getting cold, you'll love what we've grabbed to eat" Kora said, grabbing Beka's arm and pulling her towards a spare room that Rosto had got to hold the meals in. As they entered the room Beka's nose caught a whiff of sausage, causing her to run out of the room, Rosto following after her.

"So, I don't think sausage is on the menu any more." Aniki said, before inquiring "do you thing she told him yet?"

"Yes, I think she had." Kora responded, smiling "sausage is most definitely of our shopping list."

* * *

Sorry if you think its to short but its still longer than the first chapter was, please review, even if all you tell me are the mistakes I made it any chapter 


	3. authors note

This story has been dicontinuedand abandoned due to lack of insparation and disalusionment of theee main pairing.


End file.
